Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is a main character in Minecraft. He is also the person the player controls. You can change skins, but he is the default skin. Steve appears and is most likely to be male but Mojang says that Steve is genderless. Steve looks like Herobrine, as well. And of course, like most protagonists, he is indeed, a human. Steve doesn't say anything in Minecraft other than the sound effect when Steve falls down a cliff/mountain/ a place that is at least 4 blocks high. Appearance In all versions of Minecraft, Steve appears to have a tan-caucasian-brown skin. And has brown-dark brown hair. Like everything else in Minecraft, Steve is blocky. His pupils appear to be blue. Steve has a nose like most humans, too. His mouth is straight in the PC, iOS, and Android versions of Minecraft. His Xbox 360 Edition artwork shows at the edges, his mouth goes a little upwards. He has no neck, as it appears. He does have a hole underneath his head. Steve's shirt is a cyan-light blue color. And his hands show no fingers. Also, his shirt is a short-sleeve. Steve's pants are a darker, normal blue color. His shirts goes a little down on top of his pants, layering it, covering a small part of it. Finally, Steve has a normal gray/grey pair of shoes. Games Here are a list of games that Steve has appeared in (as a major AND minor character): Minecraft (2009) Mojang AB. Consoles: PC, iOS, Android, PlayStation 3, Raspberry Pi, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 4 Super meat boy (2010) team meat. consoles: PC Similar Heroes * Messy Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) * Space Dog (Rolie Polie Olie) * Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Prince Nalu (Barbie Fairytopia series) * Barbie (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Jason (The Care Bears Movie) * Hero Boy (The Polar Express) * DJ Walters (Monster House) * Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) * Nestor (Nestor The Long-Eared Christmas Donkey) * Auggie Pullman (Wonder) * Ben Gates (Disney's National Treasure series) * Shane Wolfe (Disney's The Pacifier) * Prince Derek (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) * Timothy Q. Mouse (Disney's Dumbo) Trivia *Steve is the only character in Minecraft with a gender. *Steve is the only human in Minecraft. *Steve is heavy/ weighs alot because he carries items and pigs and horses ridden on can stand that type of pressure. *Steve is a great jumper, he can jump over one block, one meter in real life. *After eating, sometimes Steve can burp. *Steve is very, very strong. He can carry at most 2,304 blocks, 36 stacks of 64. *Steve's eye level is 1.62 meters. Since his eyes are 28 pixels above his feet, leaving 4 pixels above his eyes (0.23m), Steve is approximately 1.85 meters tall (6'1"). This seems to be confirmed by the game's code that shows Steve's hitbox being 1.8m tall and 0.6m wide. Category:Humans Category:Minecraft Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists/Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonists/Main Heroes/Main Heroines Category:Male/Man/Boy Characters Category:Minecraft